


Batman

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's leaving riddles at crime scenes. Sherlock is not amused. (pre-S2, most likely.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman

Sherlock had said it once and he'd say it again - he _hated_ riddles. There was little more irritating than a criminal who thought he was clever when he wasn't.

"At least Moriarty's actually been a challenge," he complained to John as they stalked through darkened alleyways, following some trail John didn't understand.

Just as the two were about to round a corner, Sherlock stopped, throwing his arm out to keep John back. There was a soft fluttering sound and then a figure coming out of the darkness, or maybe _stretching_ the darkness, because he didn't appear to be anything more than shadow. He wore all black, with a long cape and hood - clearly, trying to mask his identity.

Sherlock frowned. John instinctively reached for the gun in his waistband.

"The Riddler is my domain," the figure growled, and the tips of Sherlock's mouth quirked upwards. The voice had been gruff and serious, and the man behind it seemed impossibly tall.

"Oh, yes, we're very scared," he said. "Aren't we John? Quite intimidated."

"Er, yes, actually," John said, shifting where he stood. Sherlock glanced back towards him, raising an eyebrow in judgment.

"What?" John cried, more of an exclamation than a question. "Look at him! He's-- Sherlock, what even _is_ he?"

Sherlock half-smiled, turning his gaze back towards the figure. "Isn't that obvious, John?" he asked. "He's Batman."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to make this huge ridiculous crossover now. Help me. Also, I do not get the word count on this thing. It never says the same thing as the word count tool I use. ):


End file.
